When There Was Me and You
by DreamingOfAngels.x3
Summary: Multiple SongFics on L&L! ANd if you don't like it... Don't review. But if you do... R&R!
1. When There Was Me and You

Summary: This SongFic takes place about right now on the show. It is just my opinion. I honestly thought I would never write something like this. In Lorelai's POV. Enjoy.

A/N: The words in _Italics_ are the song lyrics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters. The song "When There Was Me and You" belongs to whoever wrote it.

And Away We Go!

_Its funny when,_

_You find yourself,_

_Looking from the outside._

He hid her from me. How could he do that? He knew that I would understand. And still months later, he still hasn't even let me meet her. It hurts so bad that he doesn't trust me.

_I'm standing here,_

_But all I want to be is over there!_

_Why did I let myself believe?_

_That miracles could happen._

_Cause now I pretend,_

_I don't really care._

I thought he was my guy. Who wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I guess I was wrong.

_I thought you were my fairytale,_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping'!_

_A wish upon a star,_

_That's coming true!_

At first I thought I would be the only person to make Luke Danes a daddy. I mean, I'm pregnant, but what if he doesn't want it? He used to be the person I could go to with my problems. Now he is the problem.

_But everybody else could tell,_

_I confused my feelings with the truth._

_When there was me and you._

I tried to hide my feelings, but everyone, except Luke, could tell I hurt. Rory did her best to comfort me, but she wasn't Luke. Luke could always make me feel better. Until April came along.

_I swore I knew the melody,_

_That I heard you singing._

_And when you smiled you made me feel,_

_Like I could sing along._

I always had a special smile from him. Now he uses it for her. He used to be mine, not hers. I **NEED** to talk to him. To bad he's with April. I guess I have to wait now. No I'll go.

_But then you went and changed the words,_

_Now my heart is empty!_

_I'm left with used-to-be's,_

_And once upon a song!_

"You changed. You aren't my Luke anymore." I said practicing as I walked towards the diner. I was going to tell him about the baby, and something I may regret later on. But then I remembered all the fun that we had.

_Now I know you're not a fairytale,_

_And dreams are meant for sleeping,_

_And wishes on a star don't come true!_

_Cause now even I can tell,_

_I confused my feelings with the truth,_

_Because I liked the view,_

_When there was me and you._

As I walked into the diner, the all too familiar bells rang, and Luke looked up from helping April and saw me. "Lorelai." Was the only thing he said. I then went behind the counter and dragged him upstairs by his shirt.

_I can't believe I could be so blind,_

_It's like your floating,_

_While I was falling,_

_And I didn't mind!_

_Because I liked the view,_

_I thought you felt it too,_

As we got to his apartment, I sat him down and started talking. "Ok I want you to listen, and don't interrupt. Ever since April has been in you life, you've been pulling away from me." I said slowly pulling off my engagement ring. "I'm pregnant Luke, but I have to do this," tears were now streaming down my face, and my ring was completely off, which of course, Luke noticed. "I want you to give this back to me, when you are seriously ready for a relationship." I said giving him the ring and walking out of the apartment. The walk home was harder than breaking up with him. But when I reached the hose Rory was sitting on the front porch, I hugged her, told her everything, and then cried my eyes out.

_When There Was Me And You!_

We never got back together, he started dating Ana, and they eventually got married. But my daughter, Lynsey Victoria Gilmore-Danes, never had a father. Which hurt me the most.

The End!


	2. Bless the Broken Road REVISED!

Authors Note: OK so I've decided to make more songfics for L&L! And give me any songs you think I should do. But here's one I thought up like a month ago. Enjoy!

A songfic on how L&L get together, the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or Bless the Broken Road.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

"She told me to put it in my wallet and one day it would bring me good luck." I remembered our first date and how he told me the story with that look in his eyes. It was perfect and full of love, just for me. Not for Rachel or Nicole, but for me._  
_

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_

We were always in relationships, sometimes only because the other was in one. Ironic huh? The town always said we had things for each other. We tried to deny it because it would be to hard to do, because I've always had feelings for him. After Jason, I knew he was who I wanted to be with.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

I remembered that dream of us when I was pregnant with twins. I called Rory right after I had it. She told me 'I was secretly in love with Luke, wanted to marry him, and have his twins.' It shocked me that she was so right, that I denied it. Even though deep down I wanted it to come true.

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

(cough) Christopher (cough)_  
_

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

If I hadn't gone to the diner that day, I think I would've met him someway or another and we would have moved faster. But I like the way it went.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

I always knew it was him, but I was always so wrapped up in someone else that I almost forgot about him. I wish I could've taken back those eight years, and dated him from the beginning. But I can't._  
_

_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

I knew we were meant to be. I knew I loved him. I knew it was different, and I was happy.

_A long lost dream led me to where you are  
others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

If only I could say those three little words to him. Things would be easier. But I can't. I want to… Maybe I should.

_  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I walked to him in the pouring rain, "Luke!" I yelled. He turned around and saw me. "I need to tell you something I really haven't told anyone before." I was almost crying at this point, I thought for a second and it came out before I could do anything. "I love you!"

_I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

After a long pause, "I love you to!" He said smiling and came over and kissed me. It was so full of love and passion. I missed him, I LOVE HIM! I didn't want it to end, but you need oxygen, so we broke apart.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

It was the perfect moment, like in the movies. We were Luke and Lorelai, like Piper and Leo, we would together forever.

'Forever' I realized. I didn't want to run like before. I wasn't afraid of forever, I wanted it.


End file.
